Alliance, Defiance
by Miao Cai
Summary: When Zhou Yu sees the battle of Chi'bi comming, he gathers his sons, daughter and wife to discuss the situation, but when Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying come into the battle, a sense of distrust overwhelms Zhou Yu. But the question is WHO is rebelling?


_This story is about Zhou Yu, Xun, Yin, Ying, Xiao Qiao, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying and the battle of Chi Bi and what would have happened if one of them rebelled._

Alliance, Defiance

Part I - Introduction

Pushing aside a portrait and resting back, Zhou Yu rethought the whole event in his head. His two sons, Xun and Yin, and his daughter Ying were all put to death all because of a single rebellion, one of his trusted men. That trusted man, was very skilled. He easily surpassed many of the officers with skills. Zhou Yu believed he far succeeded himself.

The trusted man also had defeated warriors and scholars across the land; he had defeated Huang Gai, loyal to all protectors of the southland since Sun Jian. He had also defeated his elder brother, his lieutenants, and then eventually, defeated Zhou Yu himself in a game of chess, a match of wits. Zhou Yu had highly believed in this man, knowing one day he would do well to his kingdom, but things change. One moment he was the best officer, the next he was just as hated as Zhuge Liang was to Zhou Yu.

His wife, Xiao Qiao, saw to it that she herself raised the children and took care of the internal duties of the capital castle. None had expected that the person even would rebel against _her_, when her older sister was the late lord Sun Ce's wife. A rebellious nature must have begun with him since the day he was born, but even so, he opposed Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao _and_ Sun Quan. Disloyalty stuck his family name; which had shamed Zhou Yu and his wife.

It all began when Zhou Yin was proved worse than his older brother and younger sister. He began reading more, writing more, training his skills more, ranging targets half a mile away and even trained himself in murdering.

Part II - Envoy

Then news of a Shu envoy was rushed to Zhou Yu. He immediately called for his sons, daughter, and his wife.

"What should we do?" asked Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yin replied, "We should converse with this envoy and see what he wants from us and what they are planning to do to us."

Zhou Xun shook his head. "We can rid ourselves of this spy first and then pretend it never happened, sending a few of our own men to Shu and see what they are planning. By talking to this envoy we are submitting an expression that Shu and we are united; not only that, it would imply that we are lenient to that kingdom; we all know Cao Cao is a traitor to the Han, but Shu cannot simply come up to him and stop Cao's reign. The envoy is probably submitting a message of alliance from those of Shu. We shouldn't side with either."

"That could be true," commented Xiao Qiao, but then she added, "Then again comes the fact that if we defeat Cao with Liu, then we can defeat Liu easy. But if we defeat Liu with Cao, he will treat us well for a while then defeat us. Both ways would require the finest of strategies, handpicked troops, skilled ambush teams, it's too much. The easiest way is to defeat Liu Bei, but then comes his new advisor…"

Zhou Ying sighed. "We surpass Shu greatly, but when it comes to Zhuge Liang, he would probably predict our move and find a way to defeat us. I say we don't ally with either, and let this play out."

"Too many options," Zhou Yu sighed. "We have to talk to this envoy now before his suspicions grow and that advisor knows. Here's what we'll do: Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yin, hide behind a screen provided in the room. Xun and Ying, you will serve wine and tea constantly; I will be drinking plenty to not rouse suspicions. If something I say is displeasing or incorrect to your standards, give any simple sign, a cough, sneeze, fake trip, whatever works. Make it believable though."

And Zhou Yin's plan was adopted.

Part III – Deal of Death

The envoy bowed to Zhou Yu and then tea and wine was served. After a drink, Zhou Yu asked him, "Good sir, what brings you here to the Southland? Is there something Liu Bei needs that we can supply him with?"

"He asks for an alliance so that Cao can be defeated. We recently heard of the Pool of the Dark Tortoise being built in the northerner's territory. The advisor Zhuge Liang sent one of our men to investigate and we learn he plans to invade the south. Laying out a superb strategy, he has told me to come to you, Commander-in-Chief, asking for an alliance so that we can defeat those of Wei."

Zhou Yu rubbed his chin. "It sounds nice, but can you tell me exactly what Zhuge Liang has planned? And tell me more about this man."

"Why does he ask?" whispered Xiao Qiao to Zhou Yin.

Zhou Yin replied, "Though Father knows already of the advisor, he wishes to see through this envoy; most envoys are representing the thoughts of the kingdom. If Father sees how the kingdom views Kongming, he knows how to get rid of him, or use him correctly to get where Wu needs to be."

"A wise son," whispered Xiao.

The envoy defined Zhuge Liang's personality the same moment Zhou Ying came in with a teapot. She passed her father and whispered, "Xun's coming in soon."

To not create suspicion, Zhou Yu said in a content tone, "Yes, refill." He turned his attention back to then envoy. "Tell me about his education and his knowledge, if you please."

"Kongming has often compared himself to Yue Yi and Guan Zhong-"

"Guan Zhong and Yue Yi!" exclaimed Zhou Yu. "How can he create such claims? Does this peasant know who they are and what they did for their kingdoms?"

Zhou Yin coughed lightly, but his father did not notice. Xiao Qiao scratched the screen but Zhou Yu did not notice this as well.

"Before you start, let me add this," the envoy said, "Sima Hui himself said himself that Kongming's genius shouldn't be compared to Yue Yi and Guan Zhong-"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"-But rather to Jiang Ziya, or even Zhang Liang."

Zhou Yu's eye twitched. _Jiang Ziya and Zhang Liang_ . . . Taking a drink, he said, "How can he be compared to those two if all he did was plow farms and live off whatever he could grow?"

"If Master Sima talks about him so, saying that Kongming is superiorly-intellectual than he is, what else has to be said?"

Zhou Xun came in and asked, "Wine?"

"I'm fine," replied the envoy. He turned to Zhou Yu and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"Allow me to discuss this with Lord Sun later, after dinner," replied Zhou Yu. "Then we will reach an agreement. You are welcome to stay until it is reached."

The envoy bowed and expressed his thanks. Then, escorted by Zhou Xun and Ying, went into an empty bed chamber and rested.

Part IV – Alliance

After dinner, Zhou Yu brought up the conversation and the situation to Sun Quan and the dowager empress, Lady Wu.

"I had a feeling Cao would invade!" exclaimed Lady Wu. She angrily denounced Zhou Yu once before Quan stopped her.

"Wait, what has the envoy to say?" asked Quan. "An alliance, no doubt?"

"You are correct," replied Zhou Yu. "He says Shu is wiling to assist us to defeat Cao. Should we accept?"

"How much men are in Cao's army?" asked Sun Quan.

"Rumors say over a million, thanks to Yuan Shao's and Lu Bu's death."

"We have to accept then!" exclaimed the dowager empress. "What other choice do we have?"

"I'm afraid of accepting because the new advisor, named Zhuge Liang has been said by Master Sima Hui to be compared to Jiang Ziya and Zhang Liang...If these claims are made, I'm afraid of his skill."

"We can match skill with skill later after Cao is defeated," replied Lady Wu. "I think Cao is to be feared more than Liang is."

Zhou Yu took leave and then told the envoy about their agreement. To again not arouse suspicion, Zhou Yu rewarded the envoy with red colored silk, gold trimmed armor and one-thousand men to escort him back to Liu Bei.

---

Zhou Yu himself led an army of one-thousand to check the ships. It had been a while since the envoy had come, a few months. They and Shu had united, wishing to defeat Cao during this battle.

"Cao cannot handle flames," he said, "Nor can he work boats. We're sure to win."

Huang Gai as sent to ignite the flames just a while ago. Near Zhou Yu was Zhuge Liang, who was about to pray on the Seven Star Altar, but he instead conversed with Zhou Yu for a moment.

"So, is everything set?"

Zhou Yu seethed lightly to himself at the sound of his voice. "Everything is ready. All that's left is for Cao himself to walk into my hands."

Zhuge Liang ignored him and walked upon the altar, beginning his prayer. Zhou Yu snorted and continued with the preparation of the few boats that had to be placed near the altar. Zhou Yu noticed his son, the eldest, Xun, who was guarding the altar. He would ask what Zhuge had done before, but he remembered about the death penalty of anyone who did out of order while protecting the altar; he left his son alone, wondering, doubtful.

After he was done with the boats, so was Zhuge with the ceremony.

"So everything is ready now after I'm done?"

"I suppose so…is my son finished? Can I talk to him now?"

"He is dismissed," replied Zhuge Liang.

Zhou Xun overheard and ran over to his father.

"What do you need to ask of me?" asked Xun. "Just follow." Zhou Yu eyed Zhuge Liang. He whispered to his son, "We'll talk in my tent."

---

"Change back into your battle suit behind the screen," he ordered his son. Zhou Xun bowed, took his battle gown and hid behind the screen.

"So…what do you need to tell me? Is it about the army? The alliance?"

"More of the village bumpkin, Zhuge Liang."

"What about him father?"

"He seems like the type to rebel after giving his alliance. What do you think he would do when Cao is crushed? He would definitely come and oppose us."

"That is quite the given, isn't it?" asked Zhou Xun. "But what would you expect him to do once Cao is defeated?"

Hearing rustling outside, Zhou Yu and his son knew that someone was outside. Angrily he drew his sword and walked out of his tent. Outside were Xiao Qiao and her other two children, Xun and Ying. "What are you doing out there? Come in, come in."

"I came to deliver a report," replied Xiao, "Huang Gai's fire attack was successful. The winds are blowing like mad. Cao-"

Zhou Yin shouted, "Cao is retreating!"

Zhou Yu was alarmed. "Well, pursue him!"

"I am waiting for you to come along, Father!"

Zhou Yu grabbed his sword and changed into his armor in a flash. "Well, let's go!"

Part V – True Defiance

Zhou Yu, his wife, his two sons, his daughter, a few handpicked troops, the Shu primary advisor and his wife rode out of a boat followed by the entire Wu and Shu army. "Yin," began Zhou Yu, "In which direction did Cao Cao flee?"

"To the north-east," replied Zhou Yin. "Into the chasm."

Narrowing his eyes, Zhuge Liang snapped, "The north-east direction of these bodies of waters is unsteady . . . and the terrain is unexamined by our troops. Additionally, there is a heavy fog clouding the area. We should not pursue. When we hear of where he is on land and if he escaped alive, we will strike."

"That is just plain stupid . . .!" exclaimed Zhou Yu. "We could miss our only chance of defeating the traitor now! So what if a few waters are slighted to their chance? Remember they are also facing the same waters and our kingdom is known for our naval soldiers and strategies."

Zhuge Liang's wife, Yue Ying, held out her weapon and snapped at Zhou Yu, "So you are saying you would risk you, your family, the entire southland _and_ another kingdom just to pursue a traitor that would probably trap and kill us? You deserve to die right now!"

Right before she swung, Zhuge Liang said to her, "Let the Chief Commander do as he wishes now. Disobedience is not an option. For _you_ to even consider it, my wife . . ."

Yue Ying folded her arms, looking away in shame and anger.

As the front ship entered the chasm, Zhou Yu's daughter seemed uneasy. She ran over to the side of the boat and stared down, examining the chasm. Zhou Xun turned around to talk to his father, and said in shock as he stared back, "Father . . . where are the ships of our armies?"

Zhou Yu turned around and noticed no ship was following them.

"I warned you about the fog," replied Zhuge Liang, sighing. "We could head back now or fight Cao's weakened troops with what we have."

"We should head back!" exclaimed Zhou Ying, turning around. She held out her spear and then said, "It's an ambush!"

Everyone on the boat, including Zhou Yu, appeared uneasy.

Zhou Yin held his sword behind him, laughing. "Why would Cao prepare an ambush here? Wouldn't you think he'd flee instead?"

Zhou Ying exclaimed, "No, there's an ambush party ahead! Troops, rangers-" Her words were cut short; extremely short when one of the most loyal best men pushed her off the boat, but no one yet saw who it was; Zhou Ying's screams of fright brought Xiao Qiao to the edge of the boat. Clutching the railing, she screamed.

"Zhou Yu!" she exclaimed. "Our daughter . . . !"

Zhou Yu rushed to the railing and called out, "Zhou Ying, are you alright?"

Zhou Ying, luckily, fell off with her spear, so she was able to stab her spear into the boat and support herself. "I think so!" she called back.

Then Zhou Yu ordered, "Xiao Qiao and Yue Ying: pull her back up." He glared at Zhuge Liang.

"You..!"

Zhuge Liang stepped back, puzzled; then he replied, "You think it was me? Maybe you should take a look at Zhou Yin once again."

Believing this was a framing, Zhou Yu snapped, "You tried to push my daughter off the boat, why? You set us up, telling this to Zhou Yin because he believes you! The lazy strategy in the beginning where I listened to Yin, and the chasm! You set us up! Zhuge Liang's really working for Wei!"

Upon hearing this, the handpicked troops jerked their weapons into his flesh; after stabs and slashes from all of the troops, Zhuge Liang said to Zhou Yu, "Killing I . . . will prove nothing . . . but to tell that you are more of a . . . traitor than the villan Cao."

Yue Ying, upon hearing her husband's muffled words, pushed Xiao Qiao aside, causing her to drop Zhou Ying, who plummeted to her death upon the waters. Xiao Qiao, angered, took her fans, and hidden with blades within the paper, she slashed her apart, screaming, "THIS IS FOR ZHOU YING!"

After a few words between Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying that no one heard, both died and the ambush party sprung.

"Zhuge Liang is dead!" exclaimed Zhou Yu to the party, laughing. "And so is his wife!"

The party rejoiced. "Two down!" they exclaimed. Then one of the rangers shot a poisoned arrow at Zhou Xun, killing him. "Three!" Wei troops leaped onto the boat and began killing lustfully. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao reflected every block until they were back-to-back on the boat; looking out, Zhou Yu asked, "Where did Zhou Yin go?"

"I don't know . . ." replied Xiao Qiao. "I'll look for him. Try to defend the boat." She ran off, deeper into the boat.

Zhou Yu looked back to check if she was alright, then he attacked troop after troop after troop. All of his selected men died after killing a few dozen each. After he was done, he drew his bow and shot each and every ranger, bombard and mage. Sighing, he said, "They're gone. Finally." He walked into the room he saw Xiao Qiao last enter, only to see her lie lifelessly on the table.

"Xiao!" he exclaimed, but she had already died. Running to her side and checking her, he looked around, scared. The blood from her heart was fresh; and someone here was a class one assassin. Zhou Yu took his wife's wooden fan and held it.

Looking around, Zhou Yu drew his sword and called, "Who's there?"

Laughing, his second son came from behind a screen and said, "You should have listened to Zhuge Liang when he lived."

"Yin!" he exclaimed. "How could you do this?"

"You mean, setting up the outline for the battle that I just _knew_ you would accept, setting an ambush in a remote area that for sure no ship would follow, planning Zhuge Liang's and Yue Ying's death and killing my own mother? It was like taking life from a commoner."

Zhou Yu shakily replied, "You didn't answer my question."

"Even though I far surpassed elder brother after the incident, I'm only the _second son_. Even Zhou Ying is considered superior even though she's _only a girl AND younger_. Now I prove to you I surpass both."

"But by doing this?" asked Zhou Yu. "You could have done other things!"

Zhou Yin licked his sword and replied, "Even so, I would still be inferior. So I joined forces with Cao, who had promised me more than you could ever give!" Swinging his sword toward his father, he said, "NOW DIE!"

Zhou Yu refracted the blow with his sword, and then realized what had to be done. He drew his sword down on his son, almost slicing his head apart.

Zhou Yin growled and took his dead mother as a hostage. "Touch me with your sword," he began, "And Mother will never have peace again."

Zhou Yu stood for a moment and then dropped his sword.

Laughing, Yin said, "Good boy. Now hand me your sword."

Obediently, Zhou Yu did as told. When he was within range, he pulled out his wife's wooden fan and beheaded his own flesh and blood.

Then cries of other men came from outside the boat, from another. He rushed outside and looked out. There was Sun Quan, Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, Zhuge Jin and the rest of Wu, but sighing, Zhou Yu whispered, "It's too late."

Part VI - Reflection

Murmuring, Zhou Yu rethought the entire event. The very first thing happened when he called his second stupid to his oldest son and youngest daughter. It triggered the rebellious notion in Zhou Yin. Then the Shu envoy came, which was a coincidence that laid out Yin's plans. He planned everything over and over until Zhuge Liang's prayer ceremony was finished and Cao was fleeing. His sneaky tactics defeated the army, killed Xiao Qiao, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying and the best of the best Wu troops.

Laying down his sword, he sighed, wondering why he said that in the first place, set an alliance with his son, and said a terrible thing that created the defiance.


End file.
